guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Faha Sultan
Faha Sultan is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 130. JTF-GTMO analysts estimate he was born in 1972, in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. Faha Sultan was transferred to Saudi Arabia on Nov. 9, 2007. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Faha Sultan's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 24 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Faha Sultan chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Faha Sultan's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 6 September 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. Transcript There is no record that Faha Sultan chose to participate in his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Faha Sultan's second annual Administrative Review Board, on May 17, 2006. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor release or transfer Repatriation On November 25, 2008 the Department of Defense published a list of when captives left Guantanamo. According to that list he was repatriated to Saudi custody on November 9, 2007, with thirteen other men. The records published from the captives' annual Administrative Reviews show his repatriation was not the outcome of the formal internal review procedures. The records show his detention was not reviewed in 2007. References External links * Innocents and Foot Soldiers: The Stories of the 14 Saudis Just Released From Guantánamo Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:People from Jeddah Category:Saudi Arabian people Category:1972 births